Crónica de una tragedia anunciada
by Onmyuji
Summary: Cuando Robin desaparece misteriosamente, el panorama parece desolador. Pero Chrom le ha apostado a un futuro no escrito, decidido a traer de vuelta a su esposa.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** _Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

**Crónica de una tragedia anunciada**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Sabía que las nubes de tormenta eran mal presagio. Lo intuyó cuando, en medio de su prolongada solitud en la sala del trono, dirigió su vista a los grandes ventanales del recinto y divisó las nubes purpúreas, amotinándose tan cerca de ellos y del castillo.

Estaba acercándose, consciente de que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que _regresara_.

Ya nada quedaba de la esplendorosa Ylisse que Emmeryn, su difunta hermana, había reconstruido con mucha paciencia, esperanza y fe. Se había acabado. Este era el auténtico fin de los tiempos, el fin de su reinado.

Ylisstol se encontraba en ruinas ya. Ya nadie quedaba en la ciudad.

Se había marchado del real recinto tan pronto como sus pasos se lo permitieron, con una resolución a sus problemas gestándose en su cabeza. La vida de la casta real de Ylisse había entrado en decadencia, incluso muchos años de su nacimiento. Ya nada quedaba del esplendoroso reino que alguna vez su ancestro, Marth, defendió de las garras de la maldad.

De la maldad que había despertado de su milenario letargo.

Se atrincheró solitario en aquella habitación, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Frente a él, la amplia cama con dosel, adornada de tonos pasteles, dormía apacible el fruto de su amor. Y rápidamente se movió en pos de ella, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello con la misma ternura que si fuera el ser más precioso que existiría sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Escuchó afuera los pasos apresurados sobre el corredor y sintió que su estómago se llenaba de ese vacío triste y desolador que lo abordaba desde que ella ya no estaba. Los ojos le ardieron de pronto y su cuerpo rápidamente subió la temperatura. Se había detenido un momento a pensar en lo que el futuro estaba por traerles cuando escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta, furioso.

Alborotando el tranquilo sueño de la pequeña de cabellos azules, que movió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido, desperezando brevemente; aún adormilada, pero claramente consciente de quién se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Papá?

—Todo está bien, Luci. Vuelve a dormir. —Pidió él en voz baja, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su melena azulada. El fuerte golpe en la puerta de madera de roble se volvió más insistente, provocando que todo su cuerpo se tensara del terror.

_«Milord, ha llegado»_. Era la advertencia que Frederick hacía en voz muy baja del otro lado de la puerta, mientras el monarca de la casa de Ylisse apretaba los dientes, en un intento de mantenerse en calma y volver a dormir a su hija, que se incorporó sobre la cama y observó a su padre, angustiada.

—¿Encontraste a mami?

Frederick volvió a insistir en la puerta.

—Eso parece, Luci.

—¡Oh! —Aquello fue un incentivo potente para el adormecimiento de la pequeña de nueve años, que saltó encantada de la emoción de la cama, abrazando a su padre feliz y abandonando todo rastro de Morfeo en sus ojos—. ¡Eso es tan maravilloso! ¡Morgan estará feliz de saber que mamá _ha vuelto_!

Chrom respondió al abrazo de su pequeña hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Habría dado lo que fuera por poder responder a su algarabía con la misma fuerza; pero esa felicidad jamás alcanzó a su mirada angustiada y triste.

Y fue como si los golpes a la puerta hechos por el caballero se hicieran más atronadores y furiosos, porque el sonido se unió al de un relámpago mortífero que caía cerca del castillo y turbaba la tranquilidad de Lucina, quien gritó aterrada.

Finalmente, Chrom se había alterado. Así que, soltando brevemente a su aterrada hija, caminó hasta la puerta, donde el rostro angustiado y deshecho de Frederick lo recibiría—. Milord-...

—En este momento quiero estar con mis hijos, Frederick.

—P-pero Milord, se trata de-...

—Lo sé. Por eso iré. Y recuperaremos a mi esposa. Pero ahora _necesito_ estar con mis hijos. —Frederick sabía que aquellas palabras dolían en los labios de su señor, que tenía el rostro demacrado por la angustia y la desesperación, pero no dijo nada y asintió, acatando órdenes.

Se dijo a sí mismo que esto tenía que ser una terrible broma del destino.

—Ahora ve.

—Entiendo, señor. —Y Frederick inclinó medio cuerpo a forma de reverencia y dio la media vuelta, antes de marcharse.

Chrom cerró la puerta del cuarto de su primogénita y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta unos minutos más. Parecía que la tormenta desatada fuera del imponente castillo de Ylisse, ahorra arruinado, había llegado como preludio de la desgracia.

—¿Papá?

Chrom no respondió de inmediato a la curiosidad de su hija. Se quedó junto a la puerta unos momentos más, antes de hablar con esa voz áspera y rigurosa que sonaba a todo el peso de la autoridad que un rey podía exigir en un momento así.

—Ve por tu tía Lissa. Yo iré por Morgan. —Ordenó secamente antes de abrir la puerta y salir a toda velocidad de la habitación de una confundida Lucina.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo I.**

* * *

**PS. **Este es el inicio de un drabble/viñeta-longfic. Esto quiere decir que todos los capítulos serán drabbles o viñetas, así nada más :3

Este es el resultado de los DLCs de Fire Emblem: Awakening. Digamos que esta es mi versión de como sucedieron las cosas en el futuro alternativo :3 es una historia corta, quizás un poco triste y que dejará probablemente un sabor amargo, pero es mi necesidad de las cosas crudas y duras la que me trajo hasta aquí, y seguiré hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto de mi fic :) los aguardo con ansias :D

_**Onmi.**_


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **_Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems._

* * *

**Crónica de una tragedia anunciada**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**II.**

* * *

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! —Gimoteó Morgan mientras se abrazaba a su cama con furia, complicando a su padre la sencilla tarea de llevarlo. Chrom lo tenía atrapado por la cintura, estirando ligeramente hacia sí, cuidando no lastimarlo; pero el pequeño de cinco años no cedía.

Se había aferrado a la cama como un poseso, negándose a ir con él. Siempre había sido un problema eso; pero no se trataba de falta de cariño entre Morgan y él, en lo absoluto. Era sólo que el niño no estaba preparado para alejarse de aquello que lo mantenía cerca de lo que había sido su mundo, hasta ese momento.

—Morgan. —Chrom trataba de ser paciente, pero su voz no dejaba de ser severa.

—¡Mamá pidió que Morgan esperara aquí! ¡_Mamá va a regresar_!— Chrom disminuyó las fuerzas con que peleaba contra su hijo y lo soltó, finalmente.

Era difícil ser Exalt, gobernar un reino y ser padre al mismo tiempo. Era especialmente difícil ser padre de un niño como Morgan. Sobre todo cuando su madre era su mundo, y no él también. Porque desde que su amada esposa y madre de sus hijos se fue, Chrom nunca había sido especialmente quisquilloso con ese atrincheramiento que el pequeño tenía en su habitación. Pero ahora parecía ser diferente, casi como si...

—Morgan. —Esta vez la voz fue más severa. El pequeño de cabellos azulados no podía recordar, en su corta vida, que su padre fuera tan duro con él. Y cuando lo vio sentarse sobre la cama, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabello y tirar de él como si la vida le dependiera de ello, el niño sintió miedo.

Porque no existía un ser más valiente e imperioso que su padre; y la imagen destruida de su progenitor era algo que su pequeña cabeza no alcanzaba a concebir.

Torpe para sus cinco años, el pequeño Morgan se acercó a su padre y lo observó, curioso pero aterrado al mismo tiempo. Al sentirse observado, Chrom alzó la mirada con sorpresa, descubriendo que el niño era más perceptivo de lo que recordaba jamás. Entonces sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, de pensar que esos ojos perspicaces le recordaban a _ella_; de pensar que él y Lucina se quedarían sin su madre.

Morgan era el recuerdo de todo lo que valía la pena, de todo por lo que tenía qué luchar.

—Eres un buen niño, Morgan— Y estiró su mano hasta él, alborotándole el cabello, ya por sí solo despeinado mientras dormía, justo un instante antes de que el niño le abrazara con mucha fuerza.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo II.**

* * *

**PS. **No voy a mentir, me siento terriblemente halagada por los reviews que recibí. ¡No esperé que fuera a tener aceptación este fanfic! Especialmente por la triste temática que estoy abordando. En esta ocasión quise hablar un poco sobre Morgan, así que aquí está.

No me pienso extender mucho, pero quiero comentarles que esto es sólo la punta del iceberg...

Gracias por seguir mis fanfics n.n espero recibir sus comentarios y muy pronto nos estaremos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **_Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems._

* * *

**Crónica de una tragedia anunciada**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Todos sabían dónde estaba su reina.

Esperando por el _hijo de Naga_ a las afueras del castillo.

Nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera su propio rey.

Fue tan repentino, como la primera vez que su reina desapareció. Sólo que nunca hubo una segunda vez.

Y si nadie lo podía creer, Chrom lo creía aún menos. Su amada esposa, compañera de viaje, estratega en jefe, que había puesto su vida en peligro por apoyarlos en las mejores causas, que lo ayudó cuando aquella fatal herida durante el asesinato de su hermana, Emmeryn, lo sacó del campo de batalla durante meses; la que le había amado incondicionalmente y le había dado dos preciosos hijos; desaparecido, y por qué razón.

Quizá su causa ahora era tonta, pero estaba decidido a recuperarla.

Sólo que algo en su interior le decía que eso no iba a ser posible, ni en sus más locos sueños.

Llevaba a Morgan en brazos por el corredor cuando notó que Lissa ya estaba esperándolo, junto a la estatua de piedra que ocultaba perfectamente el pasadizo que los llevaba a la base del castillo y los mantendría protegidos. Mientras se acercaba, apreció a Lucina detenida justo detrás de su tía, con el gesto angustioso. En el fondo del pasadizo, había más niños; los hijos de sus compañeros los Sheperds que se habían quedado en Ylisstol a la desaparición de su esposa.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión, pasó a Morgan a los brazos de su tía y ella lo abrazó, con el mismo semblante que él cargaba.

—Chrom. ¿Realmente tienes qué ir? —La voz de Lissa suplicaba, cada vez más nerviosa al ver la reacción impávida y cruda de su hermano. Chrom colocó su mano sobre Falchion, cada vez más tenso.

Afuera, la tormenta se había desatado con furia sobre el castillo, llenando el cielo de rugidos que clamaba el temor de todo espectador.

—Lissa, sabes que tengo que hacerlo. —Pero se sentía demasiado alterado como para responder o hacer algo apropiadamente. Su cabeza seguía revoloteando en la imagen de su preciosa reina, aquella cándida y dulce mujer que lo había conquistado, que se había ido.

—¡Llévame contigo!

—No. Estás encinta y no puedo hacerte eso. Tú te quedas aquí, con los niños. Y si-... no. volveré. Pronto. —La ira se apoderó de él, mientras el sonido de un rugido terrible llegaba a sus oídos, haciendo a los niños en el interior del refugio, gritar aterrados; y a él, tensarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba. —Mierda.

—Chrom...

—Lucina. —Ignorando a su angustiada hermana, Chrom llamó a su primogénita, la cual saltó al ser llamada y salió detrás de Lissa a su encuentro, donde él estiró su mano y acarició sus cabellos azulados, con lo que parecía ser nostalgia—. Cuento contigo para cuidar de tu tía Lissa y de Morgan mientras regreso.

—¡P-papá...!

—Traeré de vuelta a mamá, Luci. Volveré antes de lo que te puedas imaginar. —Se inclinó contra su pequeña y depositó un beso en su tibia cabeza, sonriéndole con esos ánimos tristes que lo acompañaban—. Te amo. Los amo. A los dos. —Y luego volvió a Morgan, envuelto en lo que parecía el abrigo que su amada esposa alguna vez usó y abrazando un libro; beso su cabeza también, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ellos, sabiendo que si volteaba hacia atrás, sería más difícil estar lejos de ellos.

Pero nada era más duro que estar sin _ella_.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo III.**

* * *

**PS. **Tristemente, las cosas sólo se van a poner peor D: va a ser especialmente duro, para Chrom, para todos ;_; definitivamente este outrealm no me gusta tanto, pero es mi visión de lo que pasó años antes de que Lucina decidiera viajar al pasado a salvar a su padre y su reino de Grima X3 pero bueno. Imagino que ya tienen una mejor idea de qué está pasando con Robin X3 así que les agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios, que siempre son un halago y siempre muy bien recibidos. De verdad, gracias por apoyar este fanfic, ya que desde que lo concebí, imaginé que por el tipo de historia no tendría mucha aceptación D: de verdad, gracias *lanza galletas para todos*

Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :)

_**Onmi.**_


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **_Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems._

* * *

**Crónica de una tragedia an****unciada**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Morgan no había dejado de llorar desde que Chrom se había ido. Todos los niños cobijados lejos de la maldad que rondaba las afueras del castillo de Ylisse temblaban asustados al escuchar el sonido atronador de un rugido furioso, de la tormenta, buscando motivos para animar al pequeño, para distraerlo. Todos entendían que había algo malo allá afuera, pero luego estaba Morgan, incapaz de entender por qué estaba solo y sus padres se habían ido.

Lucina se pegó a su hermano lo más que pudo y se abrazaron. Morgan seguía inconsolable y su hermana mayor tembló ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que su hermano estuviera mejor, de no tener el poder suficiente para salir fuera del castillo y viajar en busca de su amada madre, para hacerlo feliz.

—Ven aquí, Morgan. —Lissa se acercó a ellos en un instante, con la mano de Owain entre la suya. Al estar cerca, el rubio soltó a su mamá y permitió que se sentara cerca de su pequeño primo, al que tomó en su regazo y abrazó cual si fuera lo más preciado para ella.

_«Estos niños se han encontrado con un destino terrible»._

—¿Alguna vez te conté cómo fue que tu papá y tu mamá se conocieron? —Preguntó la rubia princesa, calmando lentamente las lágrimas de su pequeño sobrino, que gimoteó suavemente mientras comenzaba a relajarse y negó torpemente con la cabeza—. Bueno, tu papá, Frederick y yo, la encontramos dormida en mitad del campo.

—¡No es verdad! —Chilló Morgan en defensa de su madre.

—Es verdad, papá me contó la historia. —Añadió Gerome.

A esa pequeña discusión se unieron otros niños, entre Owain, Severa y Cynthia, que olvidaron poco a poco la situación bajo la que se habían reunido y comenzaron a portarse como lo que eran, niños.

Lissa soltó una suave risa, mientras dejaba que Morgan saliera de sus brazos y acarició su vientre muy despacio. Luego notó que Lucina, a su lado, parecía aún angustiada e incapaz de prestar atención a lo que ahora parecían las risillas de los niños, mientras jugaban acerca de aquella peculiar anécdota que Lissa les había contado. Entonces la rubia le acarició la cabeza, habiendo dejado a Morgan junto a los demás niños, atendió a la princesa de cabellos azules antes de que Lucina se recargara en su hombro, encontrando consuelo en su tía.

—Tu padre definitivamente volverá. Y traerá a su madre de regreso. —La tranquilizó, aunque la esperanza que sus palabras alimentaba en el corazón de la niña, jamás llegó a sus ojos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo IV.**

* * *

**PS. **Como dicen, la esperanza es lo último que muere y los niños que aparecen en este capítulo son lo que queda como la esperanza de Ylisse. Quise dejarlo un poco claro, aunque debo mencionar que aún faltan niños en este momento, pero eso es algo que me imagino que ya notaron X3 Lissa no pierde la esperanza, porque estos niños aún tiene algo más qué atravesar antes de que el fic se acabe D:!

En fin.

Gracias por todos sus reviews. No saben lo mucho que me emociona la increíble aceptación que ha tenido este fanfic ;w; de verdad, no se imaginan cuánto se los agradezco. Es una emoción muy grande X3

¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto! (¿Qué? Pues si no me tardé tanto en actualizar esta ocasión X3).

_**Onmi.**_


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **_Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems._

* * *

**Crónica de una tragedia anunciada**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**V.**

* * *

Cuando su mente volvía hacia los recuerdos, Chrom tenía la certeza de que todo lo vivido era real, que ella seguía a su lado. Y que el ardor que sentía cuando sus pieles se tocaban, o el cosquilleo en sus labios luego de un beso, seguía ahí.

Pero el aire frío de la terrible tormenta era el recordatorio de que eso se había esfumado.

Todos sus Sheperds se habían reunido. O al menos casi todos. Nowi, Kellam, Panne y Gregor, se habían rezagado protegiendo a sus hijos; de Tharja y Gaius no sabía absolutamente nada hasta ese momento. El resto seguía apoyándolos en lo que sería su causa final.

Derrotar a Grima y recuperar a su esposa.

El dragón se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del castillo, del único refugio seguro. Había exigido a la gente que se marchara de la ciudad, que buscara refugio lejos de la gran Ylisstol, que para efectos prácticos, estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—Milord. —Frederick llamó su atención, pero Chrom no se molestó en verle, estaba demasiado ocupado en la vista a su alcance, más allá de los muros del castillo.

—Lo sé, Frederick.

—Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, Chrom.

—Gracias, Sumia.

—Te cubriremos contra los _risen_ para que puedas acercarte a Robin —Chrom apretó la mandíbula y tensó su puño alrededor de la empuñadura de Falchion, al tiempo en que veía a Grima acercarse, siempre seguido del paso cadencioso y suave de su compañera de vida.

La que muchos años de felicidad le había dado. Aunque habría deseado que fueran muchos más.

Y en un parpadeo, todos comenzaron a moverse, en parejas o de manera individual, detectando cada vez más _risen_ apoderándose del campo de batalla; pero dejando un camino que claramente sólo Chrom podía recorrer.

El camino hacia Grima.

—_Ven a mí, hijo de Naga_. —Aquella voz era la de su amada Robin, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Esa mirada cínica y desgarradoramente malvada rompió la fibra más sensible de Chrom, que se acercó veloz hacia ella, sin dejar de empuñar a Falchion por ningún motivo.

Sólo era él y Falchion, sin ritual de despertar, para defenderse contra Grima. Porque el fire emblem había sido robado muchos años atrás y no había forma de elevar su sangre exaltada, ni de despertar a Naga para que acudiese a su llamado.

—¡Robin! —La llamó, pero ella sólo seguía sonriendo, como burla al cruel destino que había caído sobre sus pesados hombros.

—Es inútil, _ella_ ya no te escucha... —La voz de ella no había cambiado, pero era diferente. Era la voz de Grima ocupando el cuerpo de la mujer que tanto amaba. Por eso sabía que decía la verdad.

_Porque..._

—La mujer que fue mi esposa ya no existe. —Reconoció él, con el corazón roto y las esperanzas abandonando su cuerpo. Pero no podía flaquear en ese momento. Por sus dos hijos que aguardaban impacientes el regreso de su madre—. Pero no puedo rendirme. ¡Sé que puedes escucharme, Robin! ¡Sé que sigues ahí, en algún lado! ¡Tienes qué luchar contra Grima, Robin! ¡_Te Amo_! —Gritó mientras lanzaba una primera estocada contra la estratega poseída, que sin mayor problema, evadió el filo de la espada sagrada.

—Serás _nuestro_, por siempre. —Ella de pronto se había acercado demasiado, haciendo que la sangre de Chrom se helara y el terrible presentimiento que había tenido desde que su amada desapareció, se convirtiera en una terrible realidad—. Oh, pero no te sientas tan mal, _hijo de Naga_ —la voz llena de sorna, lascivia escupiendo a borbotones de su timbre de voz, fue la sentencia final—, si te sirve de consuelo, la antigua dueña de este cuerpo te amó con todo su corazón.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo V.**

* * *

**PS. **Bueno, tristemente estamos a dos capítulos de que termine este fanfic, que he resultado sufrirlo bastante, por lo triste que me ha resultado, pero espero que les esté gustando y se preparen para el final, que ya casi se acerca X3 y realmente les pido una disculpa enorme por la tardanza en la actualización.

Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: **_Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems._

* * *

**Crónica de una tragedia anunciada**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

Habían perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo. El sonido de la batalla no los había alcanzado; así como tampoco el mortífero encuentro que el bien se daba con el mal. Pero las horas se volvieron pequeñas eternidades para diez pequeños niños y una princesa que no veía el momento para reunirse con lo poco de su familia que quedaba.

Todos dormían cuando las grandes puertas de piedra que custodiaban el refugio tronaron al ser removidas y todos saltaron asustados al sentirse súbitamente desprotegidos. Lissa saltó de su cómodo lugar en suelo, entre Owain y Morgan; levantándose y moviéndose al frente, donde apuró su tomo de Rexcalibur (que afortunadamente decidió aprender a usar con suficiente antelación) para proteger a sus niños antes de que alguien pensase hacerles daño.

—¿Lady Lissa, niños? —Lissa saltó de su lugar al sentirse identificada por la voz. Entonces, de su espalda, una voz infantil de niña saltó, corriendo lejos de ella.

—¡Es mi mamá! —Gritó Severa mientras corría en dirección a la voz, seguida de todos los niños, emocionados por reencontrarse con sus padres, incluso Owain.

Lucina y Morgan se aferraron a su tía, ambos tomados de sus manos. Lissa los observó con una sonrisa; pero los rostros rebosantes de alegría de los niños eran la prueba irrefutable de que aguardaban ansiosos volver a ver la luz, a reencontrarse con sus padres, que habían regresado.

Y ella también deseaba verlos. Así que sin soltarlos, caminó segura hacia las afueras del gran castillo, sólo para descubrirlo en total miseria y ruinas. Donde antes había techos con frescos preciosos y angelicales, y grandes muros que recordaban el esplendor de otras épocas, ahora existía la nada. El cielo purpúreo se había marchado, pero la advertencia de que la maldad volvería, no.

Ylisse había caído. Y duro.

Lissa giró en todas direcciones en busca de su hermano y su esposa, pero no encontró rastro de ellos por ningún lado. No fue sino hasta que Lucina y Morgan se aventuraron y hablaron, exigiendo información sobre el paradero de sus padres, que la respuesta a dicha ausencia se presentó ante ella.

—¿Y papá y mamá? —Y entonces hubo un atronador silencio alrededor de todos los presentes, quienes aguardaron la presencia de Frederick (hasta ese momento lejos de la escena del reencuentro) para explicar apropiadamente nada.

Los ojos de los dos hijos de Chrom y Robin parecían ansiosos y pedían en gritos mudos una explicación, apretando fuertemente la mano de su tía Lissa, como si temieran algo.

—Frederick... —Sumia, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, notó que el caballero aparecía detrás de lo que quedaba de un gran muro, con el paso apesumbrado y duro de un deber no cumplido. Lucina, Morgan y Lissa lo observaron acercarse; la última teniendo un terrible presentimiento al respecto.

—Miladi. —Y Frederick se detuvo justo frente a la rubia princesa, con el semblante roto y el cuerpo tembloroso. Era evidente para Lissa que él se sentía culpable de algo. Cosa que se acentuó cuando se arrodilló frente a todos los presentes, haciendo hincapié en sus altezas y extendiendo a Falchion hacia ellos.

Lissa tembló furiosa, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, para inmediatamente soltar a sus sobrinos y tirarse en el suelo, llorando finalmente, con total desconsuelo y furia. Morgan se giró hacia ella la abrazó, incapaz de comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Owain y su padre, todos inconsolables por la terrible noticia.

Pero Lucina no había llorado, ni se había acercado a su tía; estaba más bien confundida. Y más recolectada en sí misma que Lissa, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Frederick y observó a Falchion en sus manos, tocándola despacio.

—Señor Frederick, ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? —Pero el rostro de pena del castaño, así como las expresiones igualmente dolidas de cada uno de los Sheperds presentes en aquella extraña reunión, fueron muy elocuentes luego de su pregunta.

_«Ellos se han ido...»_

Y de pronto se sintió muy tonta por no haber entendido de inmediato lo que sucedía—. N-no...

_«... y no van a volver. Porque están muertos.»_

Sólo se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Lucina rompiendo el aire y destrozándole el corazón a cada uno de los Sheperds.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo VI.**

* * *

**PS. **Creo que este fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir. Especialmente por la forma en que tenía que abordar el hecho de que Lucina tenía que enterarse de las cosas como eran D: en fin. Tengo que anunciar que el próximo capítulo es el último... pero no se lamenten. De verdad que he considerado la idea de hacer una especie de epílogo, pero aún no lo he escrito. La idea está, sólo es cuestión de darle formilla.

Lamento enormemente no haberme reportado en algo de tiempo, pero algunas situaciones personales me mantuvieron fuera. No tengo excusa, pero esta es mi forma de demostrar que no he olvidado mis fanfics. Así que no me retiro sin agradecerles primero el inmenso apoyo a mi fanfic, cuando este tiene un final un tanto duro :S gracias, de verdad, por la dedicación y por leerme. Espero leerles muy pronto :)

**_Onmi._**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: **_Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems._

* * *

**Crónica de una tragedia anunciada**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

No estaba muy segura de dónde se encontraba, pero tenía una jaqueca terrible. Sintió que las arcadas iban y venían, como las olas en el mar cuando la luna estaba llena. Su cabeza daba vueltas sin un patrón coherente visible, al punto en que tuvo que tentar el suelo antes de inclinar su cabeza y vomitar.

Pero no se sintió mucho mejor.

No sabía exactamente qué le había golpeado, pero algo en su entorno olía terriblemente _mal_. Era la misma peste de la muerte en la guerra tintineando en su nariz sin ningún remordimiento, provocando que se preguntase dónde estaba y por qué nadie había ido a su encuentro.

Para ser totalmente honesta, ni siquiera recordaba nada del último tiempo, su único recuerdo más reciente era el haber llevado a sus pequeños hijos a la cama y despedirse de ellos con un dulce beso antes de acompañar a su rey en la alcoba real.

Y luego estaba ahí.

Sus ojos lo veían todo borroso mientras buscaban algo conocido en su alrededor, pero no tuvo éxito. Y un extraño presentimiento se instaló en el fondo de su estómago.

—¿Qué está pasando?

_«¿Acaso no es obvio? Ylisse ha caído.»_

El simple pensamiento instalado en su cabeza le sonó desconocido, impropio de ella. Era algo que naturalmente no sabía y no comprendía, pero que la alarmó, incluso más de lo que estaba dispuesta a demostrar. Porque la voz en su cabeza ni siquiera sonaba cercanamente a lo que ella era, como si alguien más estuviese acompañando su línea de pensamientos.

Angustiada por esa extraña sensación en el pecho, titubeó, insegura de cómo proceder ante lo desconocido—. ¿Q-quién eres y qué haces en mi cabeza?

_«Tú eres yo. Yo soy tú.»_, fue la explicación simple y vaga que la voz repitió en su cabeza, con un tono condescendiente y pacífico, como si esperara que esa explicación fuera suficiente para su persona, cuando en lugar de tranquilizarse, se sintió peor.

—Nunca te había escuchado. —Y tenía muy buenos motivos para expresar aquello. Porque la voz en su cabeza parecía tener mente e ideas propias y su razonamiento lógico la llevó a deducir que se trataba de un polizón que a través de algún hechizo mágico se había instalado en su cabeza.

_«Eso es porque es la primera vez que consigo reclamar tu cuerpo y meterme en él.»_, el terror que aquellas palabras instaló en su cabeza, la hizo saltar de su sitio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con angustia, en un intento tonto y malpensado de alejar aquella voz que seguía hablando como si tuviera voluntad propia.

—¡Eres un intruso! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado usando mi cuerpo? ¡Se acabó! ¡Este cuerpo es _mío_!

_«Niña ilusa y estúpida. Este cuerpo nació para ser el contenedor de mi fuerza. Eres la persona destinada a reclamar la destrucción que el dragón divino evitó para esta maldita tierra hace cientos de años.», _entonces sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y su rostro palidecía, como si la vida estuviera abandonando su cuerpo; pero no era nada sino el terror subiendo por su cuerpo, en forma de un molesto hormigueo que le provocó lágrimas en los ojos.

Con pánico en el rostro, se llevó una mano a los labios, como si quisiera contener algún sollozo o grito de ayuda, reconociendo el peligro en el que se encontraba en ese preciso instante—. ¡Grima! —Quiso hacerlo sonar como grito desesperado, pero salió como un quejido entrecortado y poco audible—. S-sal de mi cuerpo.

_«No te equivoques, niña. Ahora eres mi cuerpo y tu alma me pertenece...»_, Robin ignoró que la voz en su mente había dejado el hilo de sus pensamientos inconclusos para enfocarse en el asco que sentía de pronto hacia sí misma, encogiéndose de hombros; desolada por la idea de tener al dragón caído en su interior, manipulando sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había conseguido apoderarse de su cuerpo? ¿Chrom ya lo sabría? Lo que de inmediato la llevó a pensar si acaso su amado esposo ya sabía la situación por la que estaba pasando. ¿Sería que él estaba buscando alguna forma de liberarla de semejante desgracia? _«... igual que la de tu amado príncipe.»_

Y entonces todo fue demasiado rápido para ella, que en el momento en que mente procesó la idea de que su príncipe perteneciera al dragón caído; sus ojos súbitamente enfocaron todo a la perfección y se abrieron enormes al ver el cuerpo caído de una figura en ropas azules, a un metro de distancia de ella.

—¿C-Chrom? ¡Chrom! —Al verlo, una pesarosa sensación subió por su garganta en forma de un grito. Quiso levantarse y correr hasta él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía debidamente y optó por arrastrarse hasta él, acercándose tanto como pudo y encogiéndose junto a él al tenerlo a su lado—. ¡Oh, por Naga, Chrom! Reacciona por favor, ¡Chrom!

_«Oh, pero qué terrible pena. Tu amado príncipe está muerto.»_, Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras intentaba despertarlo, moviendo temblorosamente su cuerpo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Su cabello azulado revuelto en la tierra y lleno sangre de alguna herida en la cabeza, en su costado izquierdo, a la altura donde colocaba el fire emblem, una herida sangrante y profunda que comenzaba a oler terriblemente mal.

—¡Calla! —Bramó ella, desesperada al no recibir ninguna respuesta favorable de su amado esposo. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra el torso frío del príncipe de Ylisse y sollozó, sin poder contenerlo más—. Por todos los Dioses, Chrom... ¿Quién te hizo esto?

_«Oh. ¿Pero es que no lo recuerdas?»_, apretó los ojos furiosa como si con ello quisiera evitar cualquier palabra que pudiera lastimarla más de lo que se encontraba en esos momentos. _«Pero si el hijo de Naga murió bajo tu mano.»_

—N-no... ¡No! ¡Esto tiene qué ser mentira! —Gimoteó furiosa mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Chrom bajo su cuerpo, aún tibio. Los sollozos se intensificaron y ella tembló, mientras veía el rostro pálido y falto de vida de su amado esposo, haciéndola sentir más miserable qué nunca—. ¿En qué demonios me has convertido?

_«En lo que siempre has sido, querida Robin.»_

La joven estratega se sentía más débil y desolada que nunca. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de una vida que hasta ese momento, no sabía que había pasado ante sus ojos. Recuerdos de la madre que no recordaba y las lágrimas de desolación mientras moría a manos de un soldado de Plegia, luego de suplicar que huyera y se ocultara.

Recuerdos de una vida donde se le enseñaba a seguir el camino que su corazón añoraba, un camino que le suplicaba no la llevara de vuelta al dragón caído que ahora tomaba posesión de su cuerpo.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para ella. Sacudió esas innecesarias memorias de su cabeza y se incorporó un poco en su lugar, mientras luchaba en vano contra el cuerpo sin vida de su exalt en un infructuoso esfuerzo por reanimarlo y despertar la vida en su cuerpo—. ¡Chrom! Por favor, regresa a mí, amor mío. Te Amo. —Pero los esfuerzos menguaron en intensidad y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas, provocándole más tristeza y soledad.

_«Eso, Robin. Recuerda la muerte de tu amado príncipe y deja que yo me haga cargo.»_, poco a poco, la voz en su cabeza fue mermando en intensidad, hasta que su cabeza se llenó por completo de Chrom y de la vida que había formado con él; con la guerra, con la reconstrucción de un reino del que ya nada quedaba; con su vida llena de amor a su lado, con su familia.

—Por favor Chrom, tienes qué volver, —gimoteó—, recuerda a Morgan y a Lucina... nuestros hijos... nuestros preciosos hijos... están esperando por nosotros... deben esperar ansiosos nuestro regreso... —De pronto, sintió que el hormigueo en su cuerpo se extendía y se volvía más liviana. Sus ojos comenzaban a perder la visión de nuevo y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue del canturreo débil de la voz en su cabeza, ahora convertido en un murmullo suave, que terminó por apagar sus sentidos por completo.

_«Pero no despertarás de nuevo...»_

* * *

**Fin del capítulo VI.**

**Fin de Crónica de una tragedia anunciada.**

* * *

**PS. **Bueno, quiero decirles que este es el fin. Aún me estoy pensando si haré un episodio extra, pero por el momento, me voy a quedar así. La idea siempre fue escribir sobre lo que provocó que Lucina viajara al pasado para corregir lo que le ocurrió a Grima... por eso aún no sé si escribiré algo extra sobre este fanfic, ya que además me gusta la idea de mantenerlo corto.

En fin. Muchas gracias por seguirme. Espero leerles en otro fanfic de esta preciosa saga de videojuegos.

**_Onmi._**


End file.
